


is it a bird?

by catswithsocks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, Plot stuff, Superhero!Stuck, because let's be honest i can't fit everything into one fic, is it a bird? au, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catswithsocks/pseuds/catswithsocks
Summary: stuff to keep my fic, "is it a bird? is it a plane? no. it's four kids who wanted nothing to do with this." alive! (otherwise known as is it a bird?)





	1. drabble #1: julie and jacob harley

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! as you must know, my main fic is on hiatus, and will probably be so until next year! so here's some stories to fill the void!

Jacob Harley sat at his desk, “filling out” the paperwork the judge needed to allow children to reside in his building.

In reality, he was fiddling with one of Jade’s newer inventions. It was a lunch box that when opened, would reveal five holographic computer screens. However, they all displayed photographs of a softly smiling Charles Dutton, and he couldn’t exactly figure out who to get rid of them. He didn’t quite get what she was trying to accomplish, but he supported her endeavors, no matter how odd (but he suspected that the Strider kid was the source of inspiration).

Julie Harley’s face appeared on his window suddenly, startling him and causing him to drop the lunch-top.

“Bejeezers, Julie, I could’ve died right here in my chair,” Jacob wheezed. He darkened the windows so that nobody could see inside, and locked the door. He didn’t need to worry about secretaries overhearing his secret conversations, as the walls were already soundproofed.

“I doubt it,” Julie replied cooly. “I’ve seen you down many an espresso with more than enough sugar to kill a grown man. You should’ve died _years_ ago.”

“I needed the superficial energy boost,” he said, shrugging. He propped his feet on his desk and put his hands behind his head before continuing. “Anyways, why’d you call? Normally, you don’t contact me unless the situation is dire.”

 

Julie waited a beat before speaking. “There’s an increased Felt presence in your area. You’re not safe.”

“Bah, humbug!” Jacob waved her off. “The Felt kicked the bucket years ago! Who cares if they pick up a few disillusioned followers here or there?”

“I do!” Julie cried. “There hasn’t been this much Felt in over _50_ years! Hell, people have even reported seeing _Crowbar! Crowbar of all people!_ We need to introduce the two groups before the Felt catch wind of superpowered beings in the area!”

“They’ve already been introduced,” Jacob said flippantly. “Maybe years and years ago, but definitely know each other quite well.”

Julie’s gaze hardened as she said “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

Jacob sat up in his chair. “They’re not ready, Julie. They’ve barely started training. Just a few more months.”

“You’ve been saying that for months! My group is more than ready to carry out the task, but they can’t do it without your group!”

“Well, it wasn’t my choice to draft them when they were 13, now was it?” Jacob retorted. “You remember the deal we made, you take care of your group, and I’ll take care of mine!”

 

Julie stared at her brother long and hard, her expression never changing. Finally, her face relaxed, and she sighed, saying “Alright, Jacob. A few more months.”

“Thank you-”

“But! If I suspect that you’re in more danger than you can handle, then you _must_ come to California, and have both the groups train _together_!” Julie demanded.

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Fine. I already know you haven’t been a fan of splitting them up from the very beginning, you don’t have to rub it in my face.”

Julie smiled wryly. “Dear brother, I’ve been rubbing things in your face since before we were born.” She signed off, her face disappearing from the window. Jacob lightened the windows and unlocked the doors, sighing.

  
Julie could be _such_ a hassle.


	2. mother and daughter time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath in the lalonde household after the Parcel Mistress delivers the package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda forgot i had this????? idk im sorry for never updating. 
> 
> but some great news! i'm gonna be off my hiatus soon, so my main fic will be updated possibly sometime within this week! if not, then definitely early next week.

Renee Lalonde closed the door, still clutching the carapacians package and her wineglass. The day she had been dreading had finally come. She felt like she was prepared or maybe it was the alcohol telling her lies, but it didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to miss her lil’ darling. 

 

Even if her darling wouldn’t miss her.

 

Rose came thumping downstairs, having forgone sneaking around the house like when she was younger. She eyed her mother’s wine with disdain, and instead focused her attention on her mother. 

“Did somebody come to the door, Mother?” she asked, glancing at the package on the table.

Renee nodded, gesturing to the package with her wineglass. “Some nice Carapacian dropped it off for us. You really shoulda met her, you probably would’ve liked her.”

Rose rolled her eyes, and made a move for it, but Renee swatted her hand away. 

“It’s not for your eyes  _ yet _ , Rosie! All in due time.”

 

Rose huffed, and sat on the couch. “I suppose I couldn’t pry the answer as to  _ when _ it’s possible for me to view its contents, could I?”

Renee moved to refill her glass, as it was  _ somehow _ empty again. “Oh, a few months from now, it all really depends on when he’s ready.”

“You really should stop drinking, Mother,” Rose said. “At this rate, you could die at the age of 49 because of liver failure and heart disease, and who would want that to happen to their dear, sweet mom?”

Renee filled the drink mixer and began shaking. “Rose, at this rate, I should’ve died of liver disease 10 years ago, but I love that you care for me.” She put down the mixer and walked around to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “I love you.”

Rose scoffed, and left the living room to her room, presumably to chat online with Jade. Renee sighed, and resumed mixing her drink. 

 

The package was a normal size. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. It bore the Official Harley Labs™ symbol on the top. She ripped off the brown paper on the package and inspected the contents. It was the usual paper work that leased Rose under Jacob Harley’s care for an undetermined period of time. There was also a small palmtop that had a date inscribed on it. Renee supposed she was going to have to open it up on 6/12, but whatever, she’s going to have enough time to be sober for it. 

She put the package down on the table, and paid more attention to her drink, downing most of it in one go. 

  
She really was going to miss her little Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is p darn short! i read back through all the stuff i had originally wrote, and thought it was all horse shit, so this is the only one i actually liked. may or may not spruce up the other ones idk yet!

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to read these in order to understand the story, but it would probably make the story richer!
> 
> (also, sorry most of these are super short! i didn't want to get _too_ carried away!)


End file.
